1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical switches and connectors. More particularly, the invention relates to connectors having electrical switches which utilize the coupling and uncoupling of a tapered contact element with the conductive rim of a hole for switching circuits on and off and for the connection and reconfiguration of circuits in connector systems.
2. State of the Art
The function of an electrical switch,-in principle, is to complete or interrupt a circuit to allow or prevent the flow of current. Many different types of electrical switches are known in the art. Most of the known switches rely on the contact between two conductors for making an electrical connection. Depending upon the application of the particular electrical switch, the quality of connection, number of pieces required, size, and cost may vary substantially, and may have different relative importance. Regardless of the circumstances, it is most often desirable to have a small, low cost switch which provides a high quality of connection.
The function of a connector, in principle, is to provide a physical rearrangement or implementation of a plurality of possible circuits. Connectors, in general, deal with arranging inactive circuits. Typically, particular contacts of a connector cannot be opened without opening all of the contacts of a connector. Thus, it is often difficult to switch off one circuit connection in a connector setting.
Circuit board connector systems removably couple circuits on one circuit board with circuits on another circuit board or with other electronic devices. These connector systems allow for the modular design of complex circuits. A commonly used circuit board connector system is known as the "card-shelf system". In a card-shelf system, a number of parallel printed circuit boards (PCBs) mate with a common perpendicular mother board through card to mother board connectors. In many instances, it is desirable to open or close (switch) a portion of the PCB to mother board connection (inter-board connection) without unplugging the entire PCB from the mother board or while components on the PCB are otherwise still operating. In other instances, it is desirable to couple a test lead to a selected contact on either the PCB or the mother board without breaking the inter-board connection. In yet other instances, it is desirable to couple a test lead to a selected contact on either the PCB or the mother board before or after breaking the inter-board connection. Such instances include diagnostics and testing, functional programming, and configuration of the PCBs or the PCB-mother board system.